Blackout
by Spotstar
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Last chappie R&R!
1. The Dark

Blackout By: Spot  
  
Disclaimer: That's right, I'm not part of Cartoon Network so you can't sue me because I don't own the PPG and if I did, it wouldn't be a good show because I'm not good at being a boss!  
  
Spot: Be nice! First fic people! (Well sort of)  
  
Chapter 1: The dark  
  
Him was sitting on the couch watching the 24/7 spy camera on the Powerpuff Girls, who are now trying to catch robbers. By the way it's 6:30pm.  
  
"Blossom, the sun's going down." said Bubbles.  
  
"Yeah, so why would I care? Our curfew isn't until 7!" assumed Buttercup.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" argued Bubbles.  
  
Blossom said, "Hey, we're trying to catch robbers so let's try to concentrate"  
  
Buttercup shot eyebeams at the wheels, causing the runaway car to spin around and flip over.  
  
"Oops!"  
  
Blossom became a little angry, "I'm sure they're still alive"  
  
Bubbles flipped the car back over, the robbers were alive. She picked up the car and started flying to prison. She turned around to face her sisters.  
  
"Well, hurry up!" She yelled.  
  
Buttercup asked (to Blossom), "Why's she in a rush?"  
  
"Maybe she needs to be home for something, but on the bright side we finished our crime's day of work!"  
  
The sun finally went down, Bubbles dropped the car, and luckily Buttercup caught it.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"No streetlights.no car lights.NO LIGHTS!" she started to panic. Blossom said, "Yeah, it's strange there are no lights for some reason"  
  
Buttercup taunted, "Oh c'mon Bubbles quit being a baby, and the dark is like being not able to see. When you close your eyes everything is dark and you manage to sleep!"  
  
"That's right! I'm afraid to fall asleep!" Bubbles started to panic more.  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
They eventually got the criminals in prison. When they got home something weird was going on with Bubbles.  
  
"No lights not good, no lights not good, no lights not good, no lights not good, no lights not good, no lights not good" murmured Bubbles when she was in bed.  
  
Buttercup tried to sleep but couldn't because Bubbles kept murmuring that same thing over and over.  
  
"Bubbles, two words, SHUT UP!" yelled Buttercup, who seemed really annoyed.  
  
Blossom sat up. She seemed annoyed at Buttercup.  
  
"C'mon, Bubbles is afraid of the dark be nice for once Buttercup"  
  
"Then I won't ever sleep!" Buttercup said.  
  
Finally we go back to Him's lair,  
  
"Afraid of the dark? That's gives me an idea"  
  
Some red dust came from Him's lair onto Townsville. The dust traveled right into the Utonium household and Bubbles breathed it in.  
  
Finally the lights came back on. When the Professor opened the hall light and shined it on Bubbles face, she smiled.  
  
We can hear Him's voice laughing evilly.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I know it's short, but I promise the next chappie will be longer just you wait. It may be similar to a TV show I watched and about a Halloween episode.  
  
Please review! I'll try to do the next chapter tomorrow but school's in the way! "I'll be back." 


	2. Monsters Galore!

Sorry for the long wait, I forgot all about this, and when I checked my email (I don't check it much) Look reviews! I felt a little proud of myself.Hmm Writer's block, this chapter might be a little erm, I don't know just put it in your reviews. Thanks for the review by the way.  
  
Oh and the disclaimer is on chapter 1 (You expect me to put it on every chapter?!)  
  
Now how do I make border lines on Word that will actually appear on fanfiction?  
  
ARGH A C IN ENGLISH!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: The Sun  
  
Around 3am or something, there's a red mist coming from the vents. The mist flies around the house blowing into the rooms. finally Bubbles breathes it in.  
  
As the sun shines through the windows of the Powerpuff Suburban Home, a clock reading "6:59" becomes "7:00" and the alarm turns on. Buttercup is nearest to the clock and smashes it.  
  
"Buttercup!" , yelled Blossom.  
  
Buttercup argued, "Someone's trying to sleep! Don't you always say sleep is good for people?!"  
  
Blossom replied, "Yeah it is, but not too much!"  
  
Buttercup pulled the covers over her head. "Well I think I need more" she mumbled.  
  
They hear a shout from downstairs, "Breakfast!"  
  
Blossom said, "I guess I'll eat your pancakes then" She goes downstairs.  
  
"Yeah eat my pancakes...PANCAKES?!" Buttercup realized and zoomed downstairs.  
  
Anyway in the kitchen the Professor puts some pancakes onto Bubbles' plate. A green beam passes the table, over Blossom's plate that HAD pancakes on it.  
  
"Buttercup, you ate my breakfast!!"  
  
Buttercup tried to defend herself, "Oh I thought that was my plate" The professor said, "Did you brush you teeth? Take a bath?"  
  
Buttercup answered, "Umm.maybe?"  
  
Professor frowned, "Well go back up there and brush you teeth"  
  
Buttercup said, "Who says I didn't?"  
  
"Buttercup!"  
  
Buttercup replied, "Alright! I'm going!"  
  
Blossom sat down beside Bubbles who didn't look too good.  
  
"Did you get any sleep?" asked Blossom.  
  
Bubbles said, "I stayed awake for two hours until the lights came on"  
  
Bubbles collapsed and her face splat all over the syrup on the pancakes.  
  
Blossoms said, "It's a good thing today's Saturday"  
  
Buttercups shouted (from upstairs), "YOU MEAN I WOKE UP EARLY FOR NOTHING!?"  
  
Suddenly the hotline rang. Blossom flew to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
5 minutes of silence.  
  
"A really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really..." , continued Blossom.  
  
Buttercup flew downstairs, "We get the point Blossom"  
  
"...huge monster? Alright we're going Mayor!"  
  
Blossom and Buttercup flew through the roof.  
  
"Bubbles, wake up" asked the Professor.  
  
Bubbles mumbled, "S'okay professor I'm going" She floats through the hole.  
  
(I almost forgot about the Narrator!)  
  
Narrator: And huge it was, the foot of the monster is a skyscraper tall! So huge that it covered the sun from showing its blinding glare if you stared directly at it...I should stop doing that  
  
Buttercup said, "How are we supposed to fight that?! We're like bugs compared to that thing!"  
  
Blossom ordered, "Plan Alpha-63! NOW!"  
  
2 beams of pink and green fly to the monster, while Bubbles just floats to the monster.  
  
Before the Powerpuff girls could touch the monster the Powerpuff signal is in the sky.  
  
Narrator: Holy spits! Another huge monster!  
  
"How are we supposed to fight 2 giant monsters?" asked Buttercup.  
  
Blossom said, "3 of us, 2 of them."  
  
They hear people screaming and running for their lives on the streets.  
  
Bubbles said, "There's another giant monster over there."  
  
Buttercup said, "Well if there's 3 of us and 3 of them we can all take one! Let's go!"  
  
Buttercup flies off, followed by Bubbles who just floats there.  
  
"But I don't think we can take a giant monster like that!" shouted Blossom.  
  
Bubbles insulted, "Oh shut up"  
  
Blossom said, "Bubbles?"  
  
Buttercup said, "Another huge monster and it completely covered out the light!"  
  
They hear a crackling laughter in the background, Bubbles' eyes turn blinding light red.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There!!!!! It's short too but I think it's longer then the last chapter. I run out of idea fast each chapter. Think me.Oh and I love making cliffhangers, so please R&R!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter may come tomorrow, next month, in 5 years or in 1 hour WHO KNOWS? 


	3. Madness

I'm back, I thought my last chapter wasn't good but I still got reviews anyway! So this is the next chappie on the PPG, I think I got my border lines to actually appear on Fanfiction.net, oh well I decided to switch the rating back to PG when I figured out what this story is actually about.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Narrator: Oh my gosh!!! What has happened to Bubbles? I keep starring at those red eyes!! Why is everything blurry? I should stop starring at lights.  
  
"Bubbles, what is WRONG with you?" asked Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles said, "Wrong? There's nothing wrong with me, maybe there's something wrong with YOU!" Her voice was echoing with some evil darker voice.  
  
Bubbles picked up the volcano in the middle of Townsville, "Do you want to play catch?"  
  
Inside the observatory, Mojo peered out the window, "Why is my dwelling high up in the sky? My home should not be high in the sky; I do not remember my house floating in the sky!" Mojo suddenly sees 2 powerpuffs in front of him, "Curse those powerpuffs, I am a citizen too they should not be trying to destroy me I did not do anything!!!!!"  
  
Blossom yelled, "Bubbles what are you doing? That's Mojo's house!!!"  
  
"Mojo's been a bad boy..." Bubbles said evilly and she tossed the volcano at Buttercup.  
  
Meanwhile, in Him's domain,  
  
"Drat, I got the spell backwards she's going to kill the BAD GUYS!" Him walked to the bathtub and picked up Mr. Quackers.  
  
"What do you think I should do my favorite rubber duck?" Him asked hoping for a good answer.  
  
He squeezed the duck and as the duck squeaked, Him put his claw on his chin, "It might just work it's good I have you Mr. Quackers!" Him laughed evilly in his deep male voice.  
  
The scene goes back to the Powerpuff Girls  
  
Narrator: Bubbles don't do it, don't hurt that deer!!!  
  
"Mr. Narrator, you're looking at Fuzzy Lumpkins and Bubbles is trying to get Mojo" corrected Blossom.  
  
Narrator: But isn't that Bubbles over there? (Points at the Mayor)  
  
Buttercup slaps her forehead. "You moron! Bubbles is in Townsville and that's the Mayor tied up to a chair with the Gangreen Gang there!"  
  
Narrator: Um, ok.  
  
The scene goes back to Bubbles beating up Mojo really badly.  
  
"And then you made me think I'm you! Then you used the dog statue thing to turn everyone into doggies!!!! Then you took our candy! After that you tried to kill us again!! I'll kill you bad boy!!!!!!!" yelled Bubbles.  
  
"Help me." murmured Mojo before he fell unconscious.  
  
"Bubbles STOP!!!!!!!!" shouted Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles said, "I thought you were the good guys but I guess I'm wrong, you are bad guys, YOU ALWAYS HIT ME WITH OCTI, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No, Bubbles, NO!!!!!" screamed Buttercup as Bubbles slammed her fist straight into Buttercup's chest.  
  
Once Bubbles did that Blossom arrived, "Buttercup!!!!!" Blossom yelled. She flew to bubbles, "What are you doing?!!"  
  
"Buttercup's been a bad boy um I mean girl!"  
  
Blossom explained, "Bubbles she's your sister listen to me!!!"  
  
Bubbles turned her head to Blossom, "You're so bossy telling me to listen to you, IT'S ANNOYING DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bubbles' used her eyebeams to shoot Blossom down. Buttercup recovered and flew back up to punch Bubbles.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, you'll destroy Townsville!!!!" said Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles said, "Townsville, making us do everything. We deserve something, Townsville must DIE!!!!!!!"  
  
Narrator: Townsville must buy? I really got to stop listening to really loud music.  
  
Bubbles shot her eyebeams at buildings; she tried to destroy everything she set her eyes on.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Wow, I didn't even need to do anything that was a great idea Mr. Quackers!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter in 10 years..you know I'm joking right? 


	4. The Light

Here's chapter 4!!!!!!!!!! It's so hard to think of chapter names, oh well oh and HG, you spelled Bubbles, Bibbles? Oh well thanks for reviewing every chapter, and to the rest of you people for reviewing. This is my sort of first fic and I'm on someone's favorite's list! Oh well here ya go!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: The light  
  
"Oh no, let's go ask the professor to help us!" suggested Blossom.  
  
Buttercup nodded and the streak of green and pink zoomed into the roof of the Powerpuff Suburban house.  
  
"PROFESSOR!!!!!!" yelled Buttercup.  
  
Blossom joined in, "Professor where are you?!"  
  
Buttercup realized, "The car isn't in the driveway professor's out!"  
  
"Do you think Bubbles could've reached him by now?" asked Blossom.  
  
Buttercup didn't reply. The two remaining sane Powerpuffz flew back to Townsville.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Bubbles was destroying everything. The destruction looked like what happened when the Powerpuffs used Dynamo.  
  
Narrator: Oh no! Bubbles has flooded Townsville!!!!!  
  
Bubbles said, "And you narrator, staring at me 24/7! You should be ashamed of yourself and I'm not flooding TOWNSVILLE!!!"  
  
Narrator: NO!!! Don't come any closer Blossom!  
  
"Blossom?" Bubbles seemed confused.  
  
Narrator: That sound's like Blossom's voice!  
  
Bubbles yelled, "You'll need more then hearing aids and glasses after I'm through with YOU!"  
  
Bubbles approached the screen. She punched twice and kicked the screen.  
  
Narrator: Have mercy, MERCY!!!!! "Mercy is for the weak..." whispered Bubbles as she added her last kick to the wounded narrator.  
  
The scene fades to Blossom and Buttercup flying around, looking for the professor.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Buttercup.  
  
Blossom said, "I'm going to use my X-ray vision, maybe he's in one of these buildings"  
  
Blossom tries and finds something in the alley.  
  
"I saw something in the alley, let's fly!" ordered Blossom.  
  
The 4 really, really, really. (5 minutes later).really huge monsters still stood where they were, not moving an itch.  
  
When Blossom noticed this she stopped before going to the alley, "Buttercup, maybe we should try to destroy the monsters first it's strange that all they do is stand there"  
  
Buttercup turned her head finally noticing herself, "Let me do the butt- kicking, why don't you figure out who that guy is in the alley!"  
  
Blossom agreed, "Ok, I'll go you fight"  
  
The scene goes to Him's lair,  
  
"Sweet Bubbles, destroying my rivals and enemies. Doing all the work for me, but I'm just a little worried that Bubbles might find me and try to hurt me" said Him.  
  
In irony, Bubbles crashed through the ceiling and landed nicely on the carpet.  
  
"Him's been a bad creature..." said Bubbles harshly.  
  
Him steps back, picks up Mr. Quackers and disappears.  
  
Bubbles said, "You can run, but you can't hide" Bubbles flew through the hole she made earlier. "I'm going to get those annoying sisters of mine, right after I finish off the professor."  
  
Meanwhile, Buttercup flew to the giant monsters until she heard a heart piercing scream, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Blossom!!!" Buttercup recognized the voice. Buttercup flew towards the scream when a monster grabbed her leg.  
  
"I thought you weren't moving!" said Buttercup.  
  
The biggest monster spoke, "Well she shouldn't underestimate really, really, really, really, really (goes on for 5 minutes).really huge monsters like us"  
  
Buttercup's eyes grew wide as the 4 monsters approached her...  
  
Anyway, Bubbles flies around the streets until she spots the professor's car, with the professor in it.  
  
"It's your turn, professor!!!!" Bubbles said harshly, she picked up the car and flew it into a building.  
  
Bubbles' eyes went narrow, "I'll find Him, no matter what!"  
  
The scene fades back to Buttercup struggling.  
  
"Stupid monsters, die!!!!!!!" said Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup used her eyebeams to shoot the monster's arms distracting the monsters making them loosen their grasp so Buttercup could escape. She flew around them and punched one to the ground letting out some light from the sun.  
  
We see Bubbles flying towards the monsters until she stopped when the light hit her face...  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Did you like it? Well did you? It's a cliffhanger, so just be patient for the next chapter. I know I'm anxious to get another chapter up but I usually wait for at least a day to get my head some ideas. So review PLEASE!!!!!! This chapter is a little longer! 


	5. The End

1 review on the last chapter, yeah maybe it is a little bad or you readers are lazy, anyhow to the story!  
  
I DO NOT OWN THE PPG!!!!!  
  
I forgot to write that in some chapters,  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buttercup used her eyebeams to shoot the monster's arms distracting the monsters making them loosen their grasp so Buttercup could escape. She flew around them and punched one to the ground letting out some light from the sun.  
  
We see Bubbles flying towards the monsters until she stopped when the light hit her face...  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: The End!  
  
Once the light hit Bubbles' face she returned to normal for a moment. Buttercup tried to distract the monsters for some time but the monsters towered Townsville again stealing the light.  
  
"Buttercup." Bubbles said.  
  
Buttercup said, "Where's Blossom when you need her?"  
  
Bubbles turned her head using her X-ray vision to search for Blossom.  
  
"I'll let the monsters have their fun; I'm going to kill Blossom" Bubbles squeaked as she flew off.  
  
"No, Bubbles come back here!!!!!!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
Bubbles landed in an alley, she saw a man she had killed earlier. Bubbles looked around.  
  
"Bubbles, you must stop" said a redhead.  
  
Bubbles denied, "What makes you think asking me to stop will make me stop?!!"  
  
"It stopped a giant monster..." answered Blossom.  
  
Bubbles glared, "Well I'm not a giant monster" Before she could finish Blossom flew off towards the giant monsters.  
  
"HEY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT NOT RUN!!!!" screamed Bubbles so loud it shattered the windows and hurt the other Powerpuff's ears.  
  
Blossom asked, "Um, would you monsters please go away? I don't mean to be rude but you are holding my sister's leg and she is upside down and I don't think people would like seeing her underpants. The citizens of Townsville also don't like it when you come so will you guys pretty please go back to where you came from?"  
  
The 4 huge giants nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Buttercup said, embarrassed, "You didn't have to mention ME!!!"  
  
As the light shined on Bubbles, she was herself again.  
  
"DRAT!!!!!!!!!!! How did Blossom do that? What was wrong will my giant monsters!!!" yelled Him as he appeared.  
  
Bubbles turns around, "You, you monster!!!!" Bubbles flies straight to Him and starts beating him up.  
  
"Well now let's go find the Professor" said Blossom.  
  
A streak of pink and green zoomed off. Buttercup suddenly noticed a really damaged car on the road.  
  
"Um, Blossom" said Buttercup.  
  
"Not now I'm looking for the professor" said Blossom.  
  
Buttercup tried again, "Blossom"  
  
Blossom argued, "Not now, I'M SEARCHING FOR THE PROFESSOR!!!"  
  
"But there's professor's car down there!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
Blossom finally notices a crumpled up car on the road.  
  
The two puffs fly down there.  
  
Blossom said, "Oh no, is the professor in there?"  
  
Narrator: Ouch, what happened? Where's my script?  
  
We see the professor holding a key walking to his car.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!!!" asked Professor angrily to the two Powerpuffs.  
  
Narrator: Geez, I'd thought he'd notice everything destroyed.  
  
Buttercup smiled innocently, "Not me! It was Him he controlled Bubbles to wreck your car and destroy stuff!"  
  
"Its true professor wouldn't you notice that by now?" Blossom said.  
  
The professor smiled, "That's ok, I'm sure we can pay for this, where's Bubbles?"  
  
"And this is for making me almost kill the professor, and this is for spying on us all the time!!!" yelled Bubbles as she trashed Him.  
  
Narrator: Get Him Bubbles, hit one for ME!!!  
  
Him jumped to the sky, "No more beatings brat" He disappeared.  
  
Bubbles flew down to the ground next to the professor, "I'm sorry I did all those bad things to Townsville" She said sweetly but in an apologizing voice too.  
  
Buttercups aid, "It's not your fault besides we experienced that a lot of times"  
  
"Oh and I got rid of the 4 monsters by telling them Buttercup was showing her-" Blossom got interrupted by Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup said, "Why don't we go home and color?"  
  
"You don't like coloring I do" said Bubbles.  
  
Buttercup said, "Well I think I like it now!"  
  
Blossom said, "Well I can tell you on our way home"  
  
"If you say a word I swear you won't be talking ever again!" whispered Buttercup loudly.  
  
The professor said, "Buttercup"  
  
"What? I didn't say anything. Did I say something Bubbles?"  
  
The End  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I want reviews for my b-day, give them to me early please R&R!! With sugar lumps on top! That's the last chappie for my sort of first fan fiction, see ya soon! 


End file.
